


Missing Someone

by Alrakonia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Memory Loss, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrakonia/pseuds/Alrakonia
Summary: Dipper wakes up in a hospital and realized that he has no memory of what happened in the past year. He falls in love with the person who saved him but on their wedding day, someone returns he hadn't even known he missed.





	Missing Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing something so I have no idea how to do anything. I'm always open for suggestions and I hope you'll like my small story.

White. That's the first thing he sees. Well, it’s not like Dipper can actually see anything. It's more like he's being blinded by an obnoxiously bright light. When he brings his arm up to shield his vision, he notices the unusual heaviness throughout his body. As his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room, Dipper realizes that he is inside a hospital, his arms, and probably other parts of his body, are sore and covered in bandages.

 

“Hey, you’re finally awake,” a female voice that he doesn’t recognize tells him. “Glad you made it, dude. Thought you were already dead when I found you in the woods. Oh, my name is Wendy, by the way. I’m the one who found you and brought you to the hospital.”

 

“I’m...” What was his name again? Man, whatever had happened before this, his head had surely taken a blow. “I’m… Dipper, I think.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. The doctors told me that you might have some memory loss. It’s cool. Take your time. Do you remember anything? Your family name? Parents and siblings? Age? Where you live?” She gives him a reassuring smile.

 

“Let me think… Pines… Yeah, that’s my name, Dipper Pines. My parents are Patricia and John Pines. I have a twin sister. Her name is Mable. I’m 21 years old and live...” Why can’t he remember that? His memories are back for the most part, at least. He can even remember the childhood crush he had in kindergarten, but the past year… “I don’t remember. I don’t remember anything that happened since I moved out about a year ago. Weird...”

 

“It’s okay. It’ll probably come back later. Do you want me to call anybody from your family or a friend? Maybe they can help.” Wendy suggests and Dipper nods absentmindedly.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Thanks for the help, Wendy.”

 

“No problem, dude. I had to take care of my brothers ever since I could walk. When they were young, they got in trouble so frequently, I was practically a regular here.” Her laugh is contagious, brightening Dipper’s mood a lot.

 

“Hey, Wendy, could I have your phone? I don’t have mine with me… assuming I have one that is.”

 

“Sure dude, here you go.” She gives him her unlocked smartphone. Her home screen is a picture of her and her family standing in front of trees. From the looks of it, they seem to be a happy family of lumberjacks. Not wanting to be impolite, Dipper quickly dials Mable’s phone number. After what seemed like hours of persuasion that he’s fine besides the rather small memory loss, Mable insists to drive across the country to check on her brother herself and hangs up as soon as Dipper tells her the address.

 

“Well, that could have been worse. She’s probably gonna drive past the speed limit to get here as soon as possible, though. Here’s your phone back. Thanks again. For everything.”

 

“Really, it was nothing.” She takes the object back and slips it into her pocket. “I hope you get better soon. I’d like to know who or what I have to beat up for injuring your pretty face.”

 

The statement makes Dipper laugh. “Pretty face? Really?”

 

“Hey, I can appreciate a handsome guy if I see one.” Wendy smirks and winks at him, making him laugh even more.

 

“Don’t strain yourself,” Dipper tells her when he can breathe normally again. “I don’t have a mirror, but I bet I look even worse than usual. It’s nice of you to try and cheer me up, though.”

 

“You really don’t know how you look right now. The wounds aren’t that bad. On the contrary! Those battle scars look quite sexy.”

 

Oh my god! Is she… She’s flirting. Dipper’s heart jumps a beat and the slightest of blushes tints his cheeks at the realization. He has to admit that she doesn’t look too bad herself. Her green polo shirt contrasts her long red hair beautifully. Pants and muddy boots completing the laid-back tomboy look. It suits her. He’d voice his thoughts, but something is stopping him from flirting back. It could be that he already is in a relationship. In that case, he wouldn’t want to betray his partner, even if he doesn’t remember at the moment. Not knowing is no excuse for cheating. “Well, thanks for the compliment, I guess, but...”

 

“Oh, you’re already dating someone? Honestly, with your look, I wouldn’t doubt it,” she says apologetically but adds another playful wink.

 

“No. Well… I don’t know if I am. I can’t remember anything that happened last year and I don’t know about my relationship status. You seem like a cool person to hang around with. I just don’t want to rush things before I know what’s going on.”

 

“I understand. Well, I have to get home soon. Why don’t you call me when you made up your mind.” Wendy suggests with a warm smile, writes down her number on a piece of paper and hands it to Dipper. “It was nice meeting you, Dipper. And hey, we could also just hang out together sometime.”

 

“Sure. Bye, Wendy.”

 

 

 

Mable arrives a few hours later, crushing him in a bear hug and scolding him for scaring her like that. Then she tells him what has happened the past year, at least what she has heard from their phone calls. He has moved to a place named Gravity Falls to write a novel. He has never mentioned a special someone and seemed to live alone in a log cabin, a little secluded in the forest. After he gets released from the hospital, Mable drives him to his home and they take a look around. Mable tells told him, that she was never allowed to visit before and even though the surroundings seem familiar and he possesses the key to the front door, his memories aren’t coming back to him.

 

Some days pass as he gets used to his situation were Mable doesn’t leave his side. They have also called their parents and told them the news about Dipper. His… accident occurred Thursday afternoon. Today is Sunday and Mable has to get back to her college by tomorrow. She already missed her classes on Friday and Dipper doesn’t want her to be in trouble because of him. After a while of reassuring her that he is fine and can take care of herself, she finally agrees to drive back after lunch, getting him to promise to call at least once a week from now on. When she’s gone, Dipper calls Wendy and invites her to dinner. He needs to properly thank her, after all.

 

A few months have passed. Dipper and Wendy are a couple now. He likes her and enjoys their dates. Usually, it’s Wendy who initiates things. She has been the one to kiss him first on their second date, which has been a nice walk and picnic in the forest. She has been the one to label them as a couple when a friend of her had asked the first time she brought Dipper with her.

 

And today has been her idea as well. Wendy has been especially vague as to where she would take him. They are currently sitting in Wendy’s car, singing along to the radio and having a good time.

 

“You’re really not gonna tell me where we’re going?” Dipper asks as the song ends and some news come up.

 

“Nope! That would ruin the surprise,” Wendy teases with a smirk on her lips.

 

“Come on, Babe! Give me at least a hint.”

 

“Hell no. You’re way to smart for me to even give you that.”

 

Dipper averts his gaze from his girlfriend with a pout, accompanied by a “Hmph. Fine! Have it your way.” But he has a general idea of where this is going. The tour guides to ‘romantic places’ and her longing glances at wedding dresses and rings speak for themselves. It makes him smile. She may have tried to be subtle but for someone as observant as Dipper is, it was no problem to decipher at all.

 

They arrive at a small secluded parking lot surrounded by forest. It is a good choice of atmosphere. They both like nature, even though Dipper seems to enjoy it a lot more. If he remembers correctly, there should be a lake nearby.

 

Wendy takes a deep breath and Dipper can hear her mumble “Here we go...” as she grabs her purse. She sends Dipper a warm yet nervous smile before opening her door and stepping out. Dipper follows her, getting out on his side of the car.

 

“It looks nice. Kinda reminds me of home.” Dipper admires his surroundings until his gaze locks on his girlfriend. “But it’s not as nice as you. I noticed your new necklace. It looks beautiful on you,” he tells Wendy, taking her hand into his own as they start walking.

 

“So you did notice!” she retorts with a weak attempt at faking being insulted. Her blush is self-evident enough. Dipper has learned that Wendy is always like this when she’s embarrassed. He thinks that it’s cute. Fitting for her strong personality.

 

They walk in comfortable silence until they reach the lake. Its sparkling surface reflecting the sunlight adds a nice touch to the calm atmosphere of chirping birds and the light breeze blowing through leaves.

 

“D-Dipper… I know that… that you already know what I- I’m trying to do here, so...” Wendy inhales deeply and combs one hand through her hair. “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but here we go.” She laughs weekly before taking another deep breath. “Dipper Pines,” she says in a serious voice, taking his hands into her own and giving them a gentle squeeze. “I’m so glad that I found you all those months ago. You made me so happy like no other relationship ever has. When I’m with you, it feels like anything is possible. The way you know exactly what I want without telling you? How you stay in bed and wait for me to wake up, kissing me good morning when you could do so much better things? I love you, Dipper. I love you so much and I never want to let go of you again.” She gets on one knee, reaching into her purse to get a small box out. “Will you marry me and take me as your wife?” Her hands are shaking as she opens the box, reviling a gold ring.

 

Dipper gets down to hug her, taking the jewelry before it falls to the ground. “Yes.” He smiles at her, putting the ring on his right ring finger and wiping away Wendy’s tears of joy. “I would love that,” he whispers cupping the face of his fiancée and gently kisses her.

 

 

 

The preparations for their wedding are stressful, but with the help of Mable, it is still a fun time. Wendy wants to have a big party with everyone they know, but Dipper would prefer a small and cozy wedding only with family and close friends. After a long time of arguing they agree to invite their families and best friends to the wedding and Wendy may bring everyone she wants to the after party.

 

“Honey, I can’t decide which jewelry to wear. I love the silver necklace my mother gave me, but the gold earrings you gave me for my birthday are wonderful as well,” Dipper hears his fiancée call from the bathroom. Bemusedly shaking his head, he follows her call.

 

Stepping into the bathroom he turns her around and places his hands on her waist while she throws her arms around his neck. “You can pick what you want, babe. You’re beautiful in everything you wear. I’d even marry you in a T-shirt and jeans.”

 

Wendy giggles in delight. “If it would go your way, we’d probably exchange vows and rings in casual clothing in the middle of the woods. Sorry, nature boy, but I’d prefer that day to be perfect.”

 

Dipper has a different definition of a perfect, without a big celebration and many spectators, but he respects Wendy’s wishes. He could survive one day in the spotlight for her. He likes to see her happy and if that is what it takes, then so be it. She is one of the most important persons for Dipper and his best friend.

 

The last week before their wedding flies by. Shopping for food, drinks, and decoration. Setting the place up. Writing and rewriting his wedding vow. Everything passes in a blur. Dipper hardly remembers half of it. He’s currently dressing up and getting ready for his big day in a few hours alone in his room. Wendy is at her parents place getting ready herself. Looking at a standing mirror, Dipper feels strange at his sight. He feels kind of out of place with his dark blue suit, standing in the middle of his hardly organized room. Books and paper spread across his floor. Bed unmade. He’d have to cover his usual eye bags later, too.

 

What is he getting himself into? Sure, he likes Wendy a lot, but when was the last time he told her ‘I love you’? _Did_ he even confess to her? As far as he can remember, it was always Wendy saying those three words and him either saying something along the lines of ‘me too’ or him kissing her as a response. He lets out a frustrated sigh and throws himself onto his bed.

 

“We’re _engaged_. Why am I over thinking this? Sure, I never confessed with words, but that doesn’t mean anything, right?” he asks to no one in particular. “She loves me and me staying by her side makes her happy. I want her to be happy, but… Is this really what I should do?” Dipper turns his head to look out of the window. Letting go of all these negative thoughts, he closes his eyes and listens to the forest sounds. The gleeful chirping of the birds. The pleasant breeze going through the trees. The soft steps on his wooden floor. The familiar voice calling him ‘Pine Tree’, quietly asking him to open his eyes. The feeling of fresh tears running down his face and being wiped away gently by gloved fingers. The tight feeling in his chest and sobs escaping his lips as the voice tells him that he is back. The sensation when he wraps his arms around the other, eyes closed in fear that he may wake up from this dream. Dipper’s head does neither have a name for the person he is currently hugging tightly nor a reason for his actions. Yet his heart tells him what to do. To hold this man and not let go. Not again. It tells him to remember. That he is important.

 

“Please open your eyes, Pine Tree.”

 

Slowly doing as the voice requests he realizes that he is, in fact, awake and holding someone. _Bill…_ “Bill?” Where does he know the name from? Is that his name perhaps? Or… “Bill!” It is Bill. What is he doing here? What is _Dipper_ doing here? How could he have forgotten someone as important in his life as _Bill_?

 

“Hey, Pine Tree. I’ve heard that you’re engaged now.” Bill’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes but he’s not angry. The other looks sad. So sad. “Congratulations, I guess.”

 

“Bill, I’m so sorry! Something happened and I lost my memories of our year together. When I came to, the latest thing I could remember was moving out of my parents’ home. If I had known...”

 

“Hey, it’s okay, sapling. I know that you wouldn’t intentionally break our promise. I’m not angry with you, and if she makes you happy, then that’s enough for me.”

 

“I swore on everything I have that I would love you and stay by your side until my last breath. It’s not ‘ _okay_ ’, Bill. You have every right to be angry with me!”

 

“Pine Tree, calm down, please. You’re shaking. Come here. Sit down.” Bill gently undoes Dipper’s clutching hands from his now wrinkled top, takes them and leads him back to the bed. They sit down next to each other, still holding hands. Dipper leans on the other male, closing his eyes and enjoying the presence he has subconsciously missed for so long.

 

For some time, they do nothing but enjoying each others presence. Dipper is the first one to break the comfortable silence after looking at his clock. “I have to go now...”

 

“Right… It’s your big day!” Bill playfully punches his arm in an attempt to lighten the mood and is rewarded with a short-lived smile. “Sorry for keeping you so long. Wouldn’t wanna worry the fiancée, right? Hey, I wish nothing but the best for you two. But if she doesn’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated, I will give her the worst nightmares.”

 

“No, that’s not-”

 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. You love her after all. You wouldn’t want that for her.”

 

“Let me finish my sentence!” Dipper exclaims and stands up to walk in front of the dream demon he made a promise to long ago. “What I meant was, I have to tell Wendy that I can not marry her. Not when there is someone I love more than my own life.” He sinks to his knees and looks up at Bill.

 

“Then maybe I should erase your memories of me. If that is what it takes to make you happy-”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ do that!” Dipper cries out more like a plea than a command as he grabs the others hands like a lifeline. “You have no idea how it is to miss someone dearly who you don’t even remember. Wendy is a nice and attractive woman. She’s cool and I like her as my best friend, like a sister. It was fun flirting with her but she was never on your level. I love you, Bill. I always have and I always will. I don’t remember everything we did together and I still don’t know how I lost my memories but if I would be given the chance to chose between her and you? No matter what, I would always choose _you_ , Bill.”

 

“My Pine Tree, oh my dear Mason Dipper Pines...” Bill gets down from the bed and to Dipper’s eye level. “This is your chance to have a normal life. To have children of your own and a loving wife you can grow old with. You are safe with her. No other demon would try to use you to get to me. I love you so much. You are my whole world and I want nothing but to see you happy and safe.”

 

“I’m the safest with you! If you want to see me happy, then let me stay by your side like I promised I would. I don’t need children or you to grow old. I never wanted to be normal.” With every sentence Dipper’s words become quieter and softer. The last is but a mere whisper.

 

“Pine Tree-”

 

“Don’t talk. Just… let me show you.” Dipper endearingly cups Bill’s face in his hands and looks at him with the most loving gaze. Slowly and tenderly he draws him closer until their lips meet and their eyes close.

 

 

 

“Dipper, where have you been? The ceremony is about to begin. At least don’t be late at your own wedding, Bro-Bro.” Mable looks at him accusingly and starts to drag him inside the church.

 

“Mable, wait! I need to talk to Wendy. Where is she?”

 

“No no no no no! You’re not gonna sneak a peek at your future wife until the wedding begins.”

 

“You don’t understand. I can’t marry her!”

 

“What?” Finally, his sibling stops pulling and instead looks at him questioningly. “Is this some kind of bad joke, Dipper? Because I hope it is. I always knew that your humor was a bit weird.”

 

“Please, just tell me where she is. I wouldn’t joke about something as serious as this and you know it.”

 

“But... why? You two are happily in love. Where is the problem?” It seems that Dipper won’t get an answer until he tells Mable the truth. He braces himself with a sigh.

 

“Do you remember how I asked you if I was in a relationship with someone and you told me no? Well, turns out that the answer was yes.”

 

“But that was like a year ago. What does that have to do with your marriage?”

 

“We… recently meet and when I remembered I realized that I still love him, Mable. I love him more than Wendy and it wouldn’t be fair to her. And before you ask-” He holds a hand up as he sees how Mable wants to interrupt him. “He encouraged me to marry her, said that he’d be happy as long as I’m happy. And this is exactly why I want to stay with him.”

 

“You really love him, huh? I can see it in your eyes. They never sparkled like this when you talked about Wendy...” She looks down and takes a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll help you. But you _will_ apologize to Wendy and I’m not gonna protect you from manly Dan when he finds out!”

 

“Thanks, Mable. You’re the best twin ever.” Relieved, he embraces her.

 

“This does not mean that I forgive you for crushing my perfectly planned wedding and after party,” Mable tells him with a big pout but still returns the hug.

 

 

 

Telling Wendy has turned out to be easier than Dipper expected. After breaking out in tears and halfheartedly punching his chest she admits, sorrowfully, that she has expected something like this from the start.

 

“You were always too perfect. I love you, but I always guessed that you would never love me the same way. The most intimate things we did were cuddling and kisses. He must be super important to you when you subconsciously tried not to cheat on him even though you couldn’t even remember the guy.”

 

“Wendy, you are an amazing woman and I’d still like to see you as my friend. I understand if you need time and some distance. I’m sorry that I can not love you the way you deserve.” As Dipper steps out of the room, he hears how Mable tries to calm his ex-fiancée, who breaks down sobbing.

 

Dipper is glad, that he has talked Wendy into having a small ceremony. Now he doesn’t have to apologize to half the town. To his surprise and relief, nobody tries to kill him when he tells the guests that the wedding is canceled. Before they can change their minds, Dipper quickly walks out of the church, ignoring the calls of his name and breaking into a sprint.

 

He feels bad for Wendy, but this feels like the right choice. Reaching his home, he can see how Bill puts a traveling bag on the back seat of Dipper’s car.

 

“Did you get everything?” Dipper asks the other slightly out of breath from running all the way here.

 

“I think so. How did it go?” Bill carefully asks putting a hand on Dipper’s shoulder.

 

“Better than I expected. I’m still alive,” he jokes before getting into the driver seat.

 

“Where are we going?” The dream demon asks curiously as he plugs his seatbelt in.

 

“As long as it’s with you,” Dipper turns towards Bill and tenderly strokes his cheek. “I would go to the ends of the world. But for now, just away from everyone who could change their mind and try to kill me.”


End file.
